digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Fugamon
Fugamon is an Evil Digimon. A Digimon whose form resembles that of the from Eastern legends. It belongs to the same family as Ogremon, sporting the same violent, battle-loving personality. The attacks dealt using its well-developed muscles pack extraordinary power, and bring about absolute destruction. Attacks *'Evil Hurricane': Fires a mini-hurricane from its club. In Digimon World: Next Order, it fires a ball of energy from its fist in the shape of its head, similar to Leomon's "Fist of the Beast King" *'Heavy Swing': Whacks enemies with its club. *'Damp Cloud' *'Bone Strike': Attacks with a hard bone club. Design Fugamon is a Digimon that resembles a red or ochre ogre with long, unkempt white hair and pointed ears adored by earrings. It's known for having its mouth open nearly all the time with an exaggerated lower jaw similar to and has fang-like tusks on its upper jaw like a traditional . It wears a tiger stripe loincloth and sleeves on its left arm and right leg which further emphasize this resemblance as well as a bracer on its right arm and black belts on its left leg. It carries a large, spiked femur bone as a bludgeon weapon. It has a on its left arm, metal studs on the knuckles of its left hand, and a scar on the back of its right hand. Its Toei art depicts it with two horns identical to Ogremon while it has no horns in its Bandai art. Etymology ;Fugamon (フーガモン) Official romanization given by the Digimon Reference Book and used in the franchise. *(Ja:) . *Ogremon. Fiction Digimon Tamers When Rika and Renamon were fighting a Goblimon, Calumon went near the area and Goblimon digivolved to a Fugamon. He failed terribly when attacking Renamon, who destroyed him with her Diamond Storm Attack. Digimon Xros Wars Digimon World Fugamon is a wild Digimon found at Misty Trees. Digimon Digital Card Battle The Fugamon card is #128 and is a Champion level Darkness-type card with 940 HP, needing 30 DP to digivolve into, and worth 10 DP in the DP Slot. Its attacks are: * "Evil Hurricane": inflicts 460 damage. * "Heavy Swing": inflicts 430 damage. * "Damp Cloud": inflicts 400 damage. Its support effect is "Own Attack becomes ." Digimon World 2 Fugamon can be only obtained by Game Shark cheat devices . Digimon World 3 Fugamon is a random enemy in Asuka's Kulon Mine and Kulon Pit. He also in a card with red energy, 13/11. Digimon World: Next Order A Fugamon in Power Plant #2 asks the to give it Conductor Lemons everyday. If the Hero does, Fugamon gives them rewards. Fugamon is a Air Virus type, Champion level Digimon. It digivolves from BlackAgumon, ToyAgumon (Black) and Shamanmon and can digivolve into BlackWarGrowlmon, MachGaogamon and Garudamon. If the poop gauge hits max, it will digivolve into PlatinumSukamon. Digimon World Dawn and Dusk Fugamon is #151, and is a Champion-level, Balance-class, Beast-species Digimon with a resistance to the Earth element and weakness to the Fire element. Its basic stats are 168 HP, 193 MP, 115 Attack, 83 Defense, 76 Spirit, 78 Speed, and 46 Aptitude. It possesses the Powerful 3 and EX Damage2 traits. It dwells in the Palette Amazon. Two Fugamon appear as henchmen of (in Dawn) or (in Dusk). Fugamon digivolves from Shamanmon. In order to digivolve or degenerate to Fugamon, your Digimon must be at least level 24, with 450 Beast experience and 120 attack. Fugamon can DNA digivolve to Mummymon with Hookmon or Bakemon, or to Matadormon with Vilemon. Digimon Heroes! Fugamon is card 5-569. Digimon Soul Chaser Fugamon digivolves from Shamanmon and can digivolve to Okuwamon. Notes and References